


Just Peachy

by sugarjisoo



Series: Crossposted from AFF [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag I'm new sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/sugarjisoo
Summary: Jeonghan's obsession with getting his hair dyed ended up affecting Joshua as well.





	Just Peachy

"I got the hair dye~" Jeonghan sang, returning from the corner store with a triumphant look on his face.

Joshua shook his head. "You're dyeing your hair again? This is the 3rd time this month, you know."

Jeonghan stuck out his tongue. "It's boring to have it the same color each time. Oh, I also picked up ice cream. Ah, and that conditioner you've been asking for. Is that the secret to your feathery soft hair?"

Joshua laughed. "No, my secret to not having withered grass type hair like you is not dyeing it every 5 seconds." 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and went to the restroom to embark on his quest for a new shade of locks. 

He reemerged an hour later with a bright red mop on his head.

"Oh god, Jeonghan. You look like a firetruck," Joshua groaned.

Jeonghan laughed. "No, I look good. You know you love it."

Joshua actually loved Jeonghan with bright colors on his head, like that icy blue shade or the vivid purple hue he'd dyed previously. So he couldn't really argue against it much.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now," Joshua decided, since the shower was finally free. He paused, knowing what Jeonghan was gonna say next.

"And no, you're not allowed to join me."

Jeonghan pouted. "Harsh," he mumbled, stalking away to find some junk food and laze around as usual.

Joshua made his way to the shower cubicle and opened the bottle of conditioner. It smelled nice, and it was a really cute peach colored cream.

He exited the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Then he screamed.

"SHUA?!" Jeonghan burst into the restroom (there wasn't a lock) after hearing that scream of terror and froze when he saw Joshua.

Joshua whirled around, panicking. "Jeonghan, what is this? Why is my hair....pink?"

Jeonghan gaped at the sight. "I–I don't know..." Then he realized something. He dashed into the cubicle and retrieved the "conditioner".

"Ah, I got the brand right, but um...it was actually hair dye..." Jeonghan confessed sheepishly.

Joshua looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown so Jeonghan approached him cautiously. "Look, it doesn't look that bad, and besides, we can always dye it back," he reasoned. 

Joshua groaned in dismay. "Let me dry it first," he mumbled. He got out a hair dryer and aggressively dried his hair.

When he finished, Jeonghan found that he couldn't look away.

"It–It looks good, Shua," Jeonghan stammered in disbelief. 

It really did look good on him. The light, sweet peachy color really suited his personality and face well.

Joshua looked back at himself in the mirror. Then he sighed.

"I hate that you're right."

Jeonghan smirked victoriously. "Keep it, then. You'll blow the others away with how good you look."

Joshua finally looked relatively calmed down. He smiled.

"You still aren't off the hook, Yoon. You owe me."

Jeonghan groaned internally. "Okay, what is it I need to do now?"

Joshua grinned evilly. "Make us dinner for a month."

Jeonghan's mouth dropped open. "You cruel monster!" he exclaimed.

Joshua pointed to his head, and Jeonghan sighed.

"2 weeks," he offered.

"3 weeks."

"Fine."

Jeonghan pouted. Joshua giggled.

"I'm not really mad at you, though. And it is kinda cute," he looked back at his reflection.

"Would it be corny if I said 'but not as cute as you'?" Jeonghan commented.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Yes, it would." He walked over to Jeonghan, and Jeonghan decided he really liked this peachy hair thing on Joshua. it made him look otherworldly.

"But I guess it deserves this, at least."

Joshua leaned over and pecked Jeonghan on the lips. Jeonghan smirked and grabbed Joshua's arm and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"This is just peachy," Joshua said jokingly.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "And you say my puns are bad."

The pair spent the rest of the evening eating peach flavored ice cream (Jeonghan swore it was just a coincidence) and watching dumb comedy shows on Netflix. 

Yep, just peachy.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I'm crossposting all my AFF works onto here just a heads up


End file.
